A Night Like This
by Who-I-am-x
Summary: Meilin's out for a jog one night, when she bumps in to a slightly less than welcome acquaintance...Things like this just DON'T happen in real life...M x T
1. A Night Like This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or any of its characters, but the plot and story line are mine.  
The song is Things I'll Never Say – no, I don't own that, _either_, it's by Avril Lavigne.

**Authoress' note:  
**This is a Touya / Meilin fic, so if you don't like the couple, I suggest you don't read, okay?  
You may have noticed, I'm not using the dubbed names (like I usually do) for this fic, coz all I had to do was change Tori's name to Touya.  
That doesn't mean that this'll be the norm from now on, though!

**A Night Like This**

I lean up against the wall of someone's front garden, switching off my MP3 Player in aggravation.  
I knew I should've charged it up before I left.

Beads of sweat edge their way down my forehead, and I brush them away aggressively, allowing the cool night air to soothe me.  
Syaoran always told me off for running at night – which, of course, only spurred me on.

"Meilin." I become aware of a male voice behind me, and spun around accordingly.

"Touya? What-"

"You're leaning against my house." He raises an eyebrow, and I feel colour rise in my cheeks, immediately thankful for the cover of darkness.

"Oh. I…uh…sorry." I suddenly remember what I'm wearing – a tracksuit, no make up and my hair's unstraightened – not to mention that I'm covered in sweat.

I pull at my clothes in an attempt to straighten them out, suddenly irregularly self-conscious.

↑ _**I'm tugging at my hair,**_

_**I'm pulling at my clothes,**_

_**I'm tryna keep my cool,**_

_**I know it shows.** →_

"I thought you might need this." He hands me a bottle of water, and I stare at him for a moment, then mutter;

"Oh. I…uh, thanks." I fail to meet his gaze.

↑ _**I'm staring at my feet,**_

_**My cheeks are turning red;**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head.** →_

We stand there, for a moment, silent, and I try and tell myself it's just a crush, but I'm not convinced.

↑ _**I'm feeling nervous, tryna be so perfect,  
**_

_**Coz I know you're worth it.  
**_

_**You're worth it.**_

_**Yeah.** _→

I gaze at him for a moment; he seems so lost in thought.  
He doesn't even seem to be looking at me, it's as if he's staring at the space behind my head.

"So-"

"Do-" We both go to speak at the same time, and I laugh nervously.

"Sorry." I mutter, shuffling my feet awkwardly.

"No, it's okay, you go. Say what you wanna say." He smiles, a smile that seems to glisten in his eyes.

↑ _**If I could say what I wanna say, **_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you away;**_

_**Be with you every night,**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_**If I could say what I wanna see,**_

_**I wanna see you go down, on one knee;**_

_**Marry me today!**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say.** _→

"Oh, I was just…umm…"

I'm daring myself to say it.  
I was just gonna ask you out.  
That's all.  
I just have a major crush on you.  
Nothing major.

"I was just…wondering if…if you…" I break off feebly, and wish I could read his expression.  
I curse the cover of darkness I was so thankful for only moments ago.

Is he amused?  
Is that pity, in his eyes?

↑ _**It don't do me any good, **_

_**If it ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere.**_

_**So why can't I just tell you, that I care?** _→

"Never mind. It's not important. What were you gonna say?" He laughs – I don't see it, can't look at him, but I hear it; a delicate laugh, softer than I'd expect.  
But I love the sound, all the same.

"I was gonna ask you if I could kiss you." In shock, my eyes seek out his, and he laughs again.

"Y-you…?"

"I wanna kiss you. Would that be okay?" I stare at him, trying to take it in.

↑ _**If I could say what I wanna say,  
**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you away;** _→

"Uh…yeah…" It all seems a little surreal.  
This does _not_ happen in real life.  
Maybe in those crappy romance novels that Tomoyo and Sakura love so much, but –

He kisses me, and my train of thought ends.  
Everything suddenly becomes harsher, stronger, and more vivid, and all I can do is allow him to manipulate me, because I don't _want_ to be independent.

I'm suddenly aware that we're falling to a bed, _his_ bed, although I have no clue how we got there, and I feel like it's all I can do to stop myself melting away, right then and there.

↑ _**Be with you every night,  
**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?** _→

As I lay there, in his arms, I try to remember how all this started, but it's still impossible to think of _anything_ while his skin's in firm contact with mine.

"Touya?" I whisper, unsure whether he's even awake.

"Yeah?" His voice is hoarse, so faint I can barely hear it at first, but then he repeats himself, louder, his breath warming the back of my neck.

"What were you _really_ gonna ask me, earlier?" He laughs quietly.

"If you wanted more water." And I'm still smiling as I fall under the warm release of sleep.

↑ _**If I could say what I wanna see,**_

_**I wanna see you go down, on one knee;**_

_**Marry me today!**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say. **_

_**These things I'll never say.** _→

* * *

**A / N : So, what d'you think?  
I know it's brief, but I just had the urge to write it!**


	2. Note

Hey, everyone, just to let you all know that this account will no longer carry any new stories or updates.  
However, if you want to read some of my newer (and, in my opinion, better) fics, take a look at my new profile - the link is on my profile, or you can just search 'Miss Delish'.


End file.
